


you've got powers over me and i'm going under

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Combat, Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Hidden - Freeform, Secret Kisses, blake has a kink, its yang lol, top!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Her blood is still spiked with the adrenaline and she shivers as she recalls Yang not three minutes ago, ripping apart a beowolf with her bare hands, the very hands that are now touching her, skimming along her skin as they listen to Glynda talk to the rest of the students. A tingle shimmers along her spine and she resists the urge to arch her back, fights the need to grab Yang by her shoulders and kiss her until they both drown, until they both see the cosmos and cry for oxygen.





	you've got powers over me and i'm going under

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lostboycrow's "Powers"

There was something about seeing Yang in combat, muscles flexing, tight under her clothes and straining against the fabric whenever she went to throw a punch, twisted to land a kick; there was something about how her eyes flared red, raw power coming forth to set her aflame, make her godly, devastating.

Blake gasps as she hears Yang’s cry, furious and dark, she feels it throb low in her body, shaking with something that is more than just the adrenaline in her veins. Another cry, followed by a beowolf howling and crashing into the ground, the earth below splintering and cracking, dirt and dust and blood kicking up.

Her hair is fire, literally, the tail ends of flames flickering around her, sparking as her eyes burn, stormy and threatening, she’s breathing heavily, her bones rattling inside of her and Blake can tell from where she stands that she is getting tired. Dirt and grime and blood sticking to her like a second skin, flaking and peeling as she moves; Yang barely as a moment to breathe before she’s spinning, hands clenched into fists as she fires her gauntlets, grunting in her efforts.

Blake sprints over as fast as she can, thighs burning and her heart pounding in her ears; Yang isn’t the only one wearing down. She can feel Goodwitch’s and everyone else’s eyes trained on them, the class observing them in the arena; the task for today? _Survive_ . She slams her hand on Yang’s shoulder just as she kneels, throws her body over her and shoves the heel of her boot into the beast’s eye, grins when it lets out a sickening squelch and it whimpers, scatters away like ashes. She lands with a thud and by the time she sucks in a breath Yang is already rounding onto the next wave and Blake forces the moan that’s building in her throat down, she can’t, she _won’t_ let the entire class know what seeing Yang in battle does to her.

“Enough.”

Glynda’s stern tone calls out, controlling and dominant and just like that, it’s over. She drops to her knees in relief, tries to calm the craving that’s gnawing at her from the inside out, feels her ear twitch as she hears the stomping of Yang’s boots against the dirt, sighs as a hand grips her shoulder tenderly. Blake meets her eyes and smiles, the flames are gone but the sun is glaring directly behind and it’s creating a define glow around her, she looks like an angel. Her heart stutters as she accepts the hand that offers itself to her, eyes never breaking away as she stands, the red is gone, the rage, the hardness having already disappeared, already forgotten; lavender is back where it belongs and Blake feels her smile grow, feels her gaze soften as they stare at each other, hands still holding on.

“ _Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long,_ if you would be so kind as to join the rest of the class.” A voice drawls from somewhere in the distance and Blake has to shake herself from her trance as she registers her surroundings, Yang’s laugh rings out and she throws her a wink before intertwining their fingers and she has to fight the flustered blush that tingles up her neck as they make their way back to Glynda. The class is still watching them, she spots Ruby and Weiss among the thong of people, sporting them a thumbs up and a proud smile.

She faintly hears Glynda praising them in her roundabout way before addressing the rest of the class, but she isn’t really paying attention, she’s too busy trying to regulate her breathing and her ever accelerating heart rate. Her blood is still spiked with the adrenaline and she shivers as she recalls Yang not three minutes ago, ripping apart a beowolf with her bare hands, the very hands that are now touching her, skimming along her skin as they listen to Glynda talk to the rest of the students. A tingle shimmers along her spine and she resists the urge to arch her back, fights the need to grab Yang by her shoulders and kiss her until they both drown, until they both see the cosmos and cry for oxygen.

The words “Class dismissed,” can’t leave Glynda’s mouth fast enough and the second they do, she’s gripping Yang’s hand and pulling her out and down the hallway, heart shuddering with each thud of her feet against the floor. Yang is behind her, chuckling and squeezes her hand, locks her fingers around her like a scarf around her neck in winter, tight and warm, comforting.

A jolt soars through her and immediately lands between her legs as lips press themselves breathlessly to the tip of her ear, whisper dripping with seduction and sin; “I know what you’re feeling right now.”

“Oh?” She keeps a mask on her face, tries to hide the effect Yang is having on her, the tremble in her voice kind of gives it away and she doesn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that Yang is grinning wickedly. “And what am I feeling?”

They turn a corner and instead of continuing to their room, her back is suddenly meeting the wall on the inside of a supply closet, the air forcing its way out of her lungs in a rush and the moan that she has been suppressing ever since Yang’s eyes flashed red comes tumbling out of her as wet, hot lips put pressure to her racing pulse point. It jumps under Yang’s mouth and her nails dig themselves into her shoulders, she’s vibrating with energy, with arousal and her tongue curls around Yang’s name as a hand rests under her thigh, hikes her leg up and around hips, hips that push closer to her, grind into her and her head falls back as everything that has been building up since the first wave of enemies makes itself known.

Yang’s kissing up the column of her throat, breath hot and yearning, she’s painting lines with her tongue and Blake can hardly remember how to breathe. She’s already panting when she feels that mouth latch around her ear lobe, hears the siren song that is Yang’s voice and her spine arches as fingers undo her shorts, slip under the band.

“You’re feeling horny beyond reason and I know, because I feel the same way when I watch you fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know what to do, smaSH THAT MF KUDOS BUTTON AND LEAVE A COMMENT


End file.
